Meet Me By The Lockers
by Don't Forget About Me
Summary: Starting out when one of Cammie's BFF's, Macey, talks her into leaving an Anonoymous note into her much-beloved crush's, Zach, locker. Following out with the note, Cammie drops various clues throughout the ten chapters. Will Zach figure it out... or be left behind as the clueless boy who got totally dumped? Read to find out. All Normal, AU. Prince Charming, Cinderella & anon notes.
1. Leaving Notes

Chapter 1

Macey looked around to deserted halls and then back at me.

"Coast is clear." She whispered, and I didn't hesitate to lunge forward, quietly and quickly. I looked down the length of lockers.

210. No. I kept walking down. 236. No, but closer. I kept going. Ah, there it was.

Locker 243. The locker I've been looking for.

I looked to Macey, who was gesturing with her hands for me to go on and do it. So I did.

I used an unnamable tool from Macey's dad's toolbox he never uses, and broke off the lock. I opened the locker.

It was filled with crumbled papers and pieces of equipment for all different kinds of sports. There were different sport cards in the locker, and books covered in brown, plain paper filled the shelves. A sweaty sneaker greeted me with displeasure on the bottom of the horrible stank-bomb. Lovely.

But I finished the mission. Sure, I was holding my nose, but it was done. I did it.

And it was all worth it.


	2. That Night

Chapter 2

The note, the possibly life-changing/threating note was in the locker. The bell rang as I sprinted down the hall and into the bathroom with Macey. There was no turning back now. No time to take it back.

Let's just hope I didn't regret it.

"Nice job, Cam. Wait 'til we tell Bex and Lizzie." Macey congratulated me as I walked into the baby pink bathroom. She swiped some lip gloss on me before I could protest. I just ignored the sparkly torture that was now applied onto my lips and smiled. I had finally gotten the guts to tell Zach Goode I like him. Even if it was through a note Macey forced me to plant in his locker.

We had been friends for a while now. About 3 months. I've lived here all my life, along with Zach. But we hadn't noticed each other until then.

That day, the day we first recognized each other's earthly presence, it had been a huge Roseville event. Balloons, live music, rides-the whole shebang. I had gone with my mother that day, went home with Zach. I remember our first conversation.

I had been sitting there on a wooden bench, away from all the chaos. I had a half-eaten corn dog in my hand. Then I saw a green-eyed boy with chestnut hair appear out of the crowds. He saw the bench I was sitting at and walked over. I recognized him slightly. He was Zach Goode, in all of my classes throughout the years. Why was I only truly noticing him now? Maybe we didn't talk because he always had this huge group of guys around him, and it was always only me, Bex, Liz and Macey sometimes with a few others. Maybe it was because we didn't really have any friend connections. Maybe it was because-

My conclusive thoughts had been cut off by what appeared to be a voice. A very male voice.

"Hey there. Mind if I sit with you, Cam?" Zach asked. I didn't even know he knew my name back then. I hadn't thought he cared. Before I could stop the thought from escaping my mouth, I said them.

"How do you know my name?"

"Cammie, we've been in the same classes since…well, forever. I'm not that dumb." He commented with a smirk. That cocky, good-looking smirk.

"Yeah, well." I said to him, and we laughed.

It was that night that we became friends. He drove me to his house not late after to get away from it all and watch some action movie. When my mother called and I told her I was with a new friend named Zach Goode, she became positively gleeful. It was pure horror, when she came to pick me up.

"So, are you two dating now?" she had asked bluntly as Zach answered the door, not bothering with greetings.

"MOTHER!" I screamed, my face flushing with embarrassment. I still, to this day, wonder what in the bloody hell possessed her to come right out and say that.

But I thank gawd that Zach was okay about the whole thing. He just chuckled at my mother's embarrassing blunt-ness.

"Mom, we're just friends," I claimed. She just nodded her head and smiled knowingly. Humph, mothers. They think they know EVERYTHING.

What kills me though is that most times they're right.

As I returned to the real world and away from my memory of that night, I realized the bell had rung again for lunch. Zach has got to have seen the note by now, right?

Macey and I exited the bathroom and headed down to the cafeteria. We quickly got lunch and headed to our table, where Bex and Liz were already sitting, waiting for us.

But it took me a while to notice the whole cafeteria was dangerously silent. I followed Bex's eyes and looked to the back of the cafeteria. My assumptions have just been proven correct.

Because there, standing on the stage used for special announcements during lunch periods, was Zach Goode along with his buddies Grant and Jonas. He was standing there, taking the microphone and waving the note in his hand. He found it.

And he was after the girl who had left it. He said he wanted to know her, and then possibly agree to go out.

He wanted her. He wanted to know.

He wanted me.

But of course, I wouldn't be the one to tell him.


	3. Signed, Anonymous

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Just the plot. **

Signed, Anonymous-Chapter 3

Zach's POV

I walked out of that torture chamber they call Algebra 2. I hate it. I truly, truly do.

I went down to my locker and reached for my lock. But it wasn't there. It was gone. I looked down and saw the metal remains of what it used to be.

Okay, this is really confusing.

I was just staring at the metal, possibly fatal death trap. It must have been weird to see me staring blankly at it, because Grant came over and shook me.

"Dude, what are you doing? Dreaming of Cammie again?" Grant said laughing. Jonas, my other friend, joined him.

"Ha, very funny." I ignored them. You know, I seriously regret ever telling them that.

I never got the guts to ask Cammie out.

She was so... Kind, graceful, beautiful. I was just Zach. I doubt she even liked me like that.

I forgot about Cammie (briefly) and just opened the locker. A simple piece of notebook floated out of the door. I again ignored Grants calls of "Oh, Zachy's got a giiiiirrrrllllfriend!" and opened it.

_Zach, _

_I'm just going to come out and say it- I like you. I've liked you for a while. But you're going to have to find me. I'll only give you clues. _

_Clue 1- _

_We've known each other all our lives, but hadn't talked until a few months ago. _

_Come and find me. _

_Signed, _

_Anonymous _

_P.S. When you've got a guess, put it on a piece of paper like this and place it in your locker on the 3rd shelf. _

I couldn't put my finger on it. It was a good way to tell someone you like them, sending them a note. Telling them that if you want to know them, come and find them. It made me so intrigued. I've got to find this girl.

"Jonas! Grant! Can we go to lunch now? I need to ask the lunch lady if I can use the stage."

* * *

><p>I was standing there, holding the microphone in my hand and waving the note with the other.<p>

I didn't have time for clues and cryptic-ness. I needed answers. I wanted her.

She had to be smart. I don't care if she was pretty or not, she was clever and calm. Cool.

My kind of chick.

It actually reminded me somewhat of Cammie...

Stop, Zach. You sound like a freaking girl.

I snapped out of it and taped the microphone. No response in the noisy lunch room.

I cleared my throat. Nothing.

I looked at Grant and he got the message.

"YO!" he screamed. The whole cafeteria silenced and looked at me. Finally.

"Uh, hey. For the people who don't know me, I'm Zach Goode. I found this, uh, note in my locker. I don't mind going on a date or something-"

I was cut off by the raising of about 3 dozen girls hands and claiming it was them.

"Okay, so it's obviously not any of them," Jonas whispered.

I guess not.

I groaned and thought this never would have happened if I'd asked Cammie out when I had the chance.

"Okay, okay. If you claim it's you, talk to me privately later. I'll take you to my party on Saturday, it's right after the football game."

I ran my hand through my hair and walked down to our table. We headed towards Cam, Bex, Liz and Macey-apparently the only sane girls in this school. Okay, so maybe not Bex or Mace…

"Hey Zach." Cam greeted. God, she is so cute. Like, it's not even funny-

"Zach? What was all that about?" Macey asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I don't like when she knows things that I don't.

"Uh, well, I found this note in my locker and I just want to know who put it there." I explained. I shrugged as Liz giggled and Bex lightly kicked her under the table. Okay, these girls are being seriously weird. Giggling? Mischievous Glints? I know "hiding" when I see it.

"Just send her your guess." Cammie said. Macey shot her a look. Then I realized something.

I never told them about the guess.

"How did you-?" I started, but I was cut off by Macey.

"It was just a guess. Girls in tuition," she claimed. But I looked between her calm look and Cammie's worried one. Cammie knows who it is.

And I'm going to find out.


	4. I'm free Friday

**Disclaimer- I don't own. Only plot. **

I'm free Friday -Chapter 4

Cammie's POV

I can't believe I said that.

I totally just gave the whole thing away.

But he's a boy, right? Duh.

So… he's oblivious? So he doesn't know? Or does he?

Too many questions, not enough time.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked using my nickname he gave me because of college I'd be going to in a few years. All girls. Zach's going to Blackthorne, which isn't too far from Gallagher. All boys.

Please help us.

"Yeah, Blackthorne Boy?" I answered.

"Aw, you two are using your pet names! How ah-dor-ah-ble!" Macey commented with sarcasm flowing out of her like water flows out of the mouth of a river. Except it was the mouth of a-soon-to-be-dead Macey McHenry.

"Macey," I growled at her. Her eyes widened with "innocence".

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, Cam's getting feisty! Lay off when she's talkin' to her man, McHenry!" said Grant. Which earned a slap from Bex.

"Her _man_?" I looked at Grant. I'm going to kill that boy if Bex doesn't do it first.

"Aw, you don't like me, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked in a faux-sad voice. "I'm hurt."

Well I couldn't just come out and say "Of course I like you, dummy! I put the note in your freakin' locker! Just ask me out already!" so I just ignored the dumb voice in my head.

"Zach, you were saying?" I prompted, hoping the conversation would drop.

"She didn't deny it!" Grant mumbled. Skin made contact with skin and there was loud sound. Grant winced. Go Bex!

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you were coming over on Friday again. I'm not busy. You can come over, if ya want." Zach said with a shrug. Did he just ask me out? I looked at Macey. She nodded.

"Yeah, sure... I'm free on Friday. Are we watching a movie?" I said calmly, but I was bubbling with excitement inside. My phone buzzed.

**Im helpin u pick out ur outfit on Friday. Be home early, k? good. Now finish Ur convo and tell Zach u looovveee him. ;) **

**XOXO,**

**M**

I looked at Macey and she grinned. I rolled my eyes. So in my planner it now says: Friday-

5 pm- began torture by Macey, Bex and possibly Liz

7 pm- Go over to Zach's

Lovely.

"Yeah, whateva. Just as long as it's not one of those dumb chick flicks again. If I have to hand you one more tissue while watching Dear John, I'm going to hurt someone. Most likely Grant." Zach said as I giggled. It was true; I made him watch those kinds of movies all the time. I didn't even like half of them.

"Alright, you can pick. But I choose the snacks." I compromised.

"It's a date, Gallagher Girl." He said laughing. Then he just got up and left, "fan girls" chasing him down through the hall.

But I just sat there with a blank expression.

"A date?" I said to myself quietly. I guess not so quietly, because Macey smirked.

"Oh! Cammie and Zachy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Grant teased. And the four-year-old award goes to…

Even though Grant was being completely immature and I knew he was joking, I still blushed. And Bex still hit him, of course. But there was love behind it.

"Grant! Knock it off! What the bloody hell is WRONG with you?" Bex whispered/yelled into his ear. He just mumbled his apologies and went to follow "Zachy".

"Okay, did Zach just ask me out?" I squealed.

"I think he did!" Liz exclaimed.

Then we all screamed. Thank goodness the cafeteria was really loud, or that would've been super-awkward.

"OMG Cam! He so likes you back! Wait until he finds out about the note!" Macey said in a voice just low enough for the table to hear.

"I know! What if we start going out?" I asked shocked that I even said that out loud. I shrugged the burning embarrassment off and ignored.

"That would be bloody awesome! Cam, you soooo should! You've liked him for MONTHS!" Bex said. I giggled at her expressions. Even _Bex _can't mask her excitement for a live love story.

"You like Zach?" a voice asked from the end of the table were the boys were previously sitting. I turned to look at where it was coming from.

Oh, crap.

Jonas.

**And that concludes Chapter 4. Read Chapter 5… it should be up soon. **


	5. The Second Clue

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…amazing Ally owns and I don't. Humph. **

Chapter 5- The Second Clue

Jonas knew.

He knew I liked him. Sure he was a boy, but he was smart. He could put the pieces together. Heck, he could even tell Zach if he wanted.

Wait. He could tell Zach. He WAS one of Zach's best friends.

This just got 1000 times worse.

"Jonas, please don't tell! Please don't tell about the note!" I begged before I could stop myself. Jonas just smiled like his kind-perfect-for-Liz boy self.

"I wouldn't tell. So Zach, huh? Goode?" he wanted to make sure I was talking about the only Zach in our grade. I nodded.

"Hmm. Well, all I'll say is you've got nothing to worry about." Then he just got up and left. What does he mean I've got nothing to worry about? Boys are so cryptic.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Macey said. "I totally forgot he was here!"

"Ditto."

"Same."

"I can't believe I practically just told Jonas I liked his BEST FRIEND!" I shouted. Liz rubbed my shoulder.

"Oh, Cam! You can trust Jonas. He won't tell. I just know he won't." I smiled at Liz's comforting words. She was right, wasn't she? Of course she was. She was Liz. Liz is _always_ right.

I checked Zach's locker after last period that day. Jonas had gotten his lock combo so weird way, so that I wouldn't have to keep going around breaking locks and Zach's stuff wouldn't be in danger. I opened the metal door to my dreams and looked on the 3rd shelf. Sure enough, there was a folded piece of notebook paper resting upon his Literature book.

_Mystery Girl,_

_I obviously have no idea whatsoever who you are. But I'd like to ask for some choices. Like, are you in all of my classes? Which classes? I only know of three girls that are in all of my classes, so that thoroughly narrows it down._

_Ok…bye. _

_-Z _

Choices, huh? I took a piece of notebook paper out of my bookbag and scribbled some words on it.

_Zach, _

_I'm in 6 of your 8 classes. You sit next to me in three of them. You sit by me in all of them. You know me, Zach. You do. _

_Oh, and I'm in your homeroom. _

_Come and find me._

_-__Mystery Girl_

So Zach Goode wants to know, huh? Hmm.

I closed his locker and walked down the hall. But I didn't notice that there was a pair of eyes watching my every move.

**Jonas' POV**

So, Cam and Zach, huh? They were perfect for each other. I don't know why they just don't ask each other out yet and get it over and done with. Though, I can't really bash on Zach because I can't even talk to Liz without blushing. But there is one thing I have to say about the whole thing:

Should I tell Zach?

**That person that also knows POV(because I all know you want to read it ;) )**

I watched silently as that girl, Sammie I think it is, closed Zach Goode's locker, after leaving a note in it.

So, she was the one. That makes sense. They obviously like each other. I mean, who wouldn't like Zach?

Sammie's nice, I guess. I only remember her tutoring me for a math test I once took way-back-when in 4th grade.

Should I tell Leila? Should she know? What if she told Tina?

I think I'm going to end this craziness. They should be together. So why not now?

**Ohh…cliffy. Sorry, but you already got 2 chapters out of me today! No more. But I still love you. **

**R&R.**


	6. Through The Window

Chapter 6 – Confronting Cammie

CPOV

It was Friday. Yes, as in _that day. _The day of my sorta-kinda date with Zach. And very,very sadly, it was 5 o'clock. And even more sadly, Macey was here. Right on the dot.

I hate her sometimes.

But then I get over myself and love her again. Evilness and all.

"Oh, Cameron! Time to get ready for your daaaate." She wiggled her eyebrows and I smacked her arm.

"You're going on a date, kiddo? I thought you were going over to Zach's." my mom said from the kitchen. I looked at Macey. She apologized with her eyes, but I made her do the explaining.

"She is going over to Zach's, Ms. Morgan. But he asked her if she was coming, so therefore it's a date." Macey said as my way-to-pretty-for-38 mom nodded her head.

"Ah. I see. Can I help?" she asked. Oh no. Not in a million years no. Macey, please say no. Please. I silently begged her. She ignored me.

"Sure! Why don't you wash up Cam's hair with _your _shampoo and I'll get her outfit out! You can help with that, too. You've got really good taste." She said, gesturing to my mother's outfit. She was wearing a ruffled blouse tucked inside of a pair of dark wash jeans and suede high heeled boots. She did have good taste. For a mom, anyway.

"Okay, Macey. What time are Rebecca and Elizabeth coming over?"

"Soon." She replied, then rushed to my room with a bag of clothes I didn't know she had.

"Mom, you've known my friends since Pre-K. You can call them _Mace, Bex_ and _Liz._" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright! Mace, Bex and Liz. Should I call Zach Zachy?" she asked playfully. I looked at her with the Morgan glare.

"MOM! Please, don't say that in front of him! I don't need you scaring off all the boys I like!" then I covered my mouth. A grin grew across my mother's face.

"So you do like him? Hmm. Interesting. Shall we go prepare you for your date with your _Zachy_?" she teased. She laughed and I narrowed my eyes at her and kept walking to her bathroom.

After my annoying mother washed my hair, she blow dried it and lightly combed it out. It came out bouncy and shiny, and frizz free. Just like her's.

"You like it?" she asked as I looked at the girl in the mirror. That was not me.

"Love it. Thanks mom." I said hugging her. She smiled and led me to my room.

On my bed laid an outfit that was actually acceptable. It consisted of skinny dark wash jeans, a dark blue tank top and a flowy and comfortable shirt. With boots.

I was so taken-aback by the simple yet beautiful outfit that I didn't even notice Bex or Liz's presence.

"Cam! Your hair looks bloody amazing!" Bex squealed as I walked in. Liz laughed and nodded her head, agreeing. Macey was talking to my mom as they both kept looking at me and giggling then whispering again. I heard bits and pieces like "note" and "locker" and "Cam" and "date". Oh, and let's not forget "Zachy" which I heard out of my very own mother. To think I-

"Cam, go get dressed! It's already 6:30!" Macey exclaimed as she looked at her Tiffany watch. I rushed into my bathroom and put on the stylish outfit that I actually liked for a change. Go figure.

I changed and gawked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. The outfit made me look pretty and simple. Sure it wasn't gorgeous like Macey's outfits, but it suited me. I didn't have time to admire myself anymore, because before I knew it, I was being pushed out of the bathroom and into my mom's car. Keys were thrown and a purse was given. I was so confused until I heard a car door open, felt myself being thrown into the drivers seat, and a Bex yelling, "Text me later!"

Still slightly confused, I drove down the few blocks to Zach's house. I got out and knocked on the door. This is it. It all starts now.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." Zach greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey Zach. So…"I said slowly. Leave it to me to make the conversation awkward.

"So, let's watch the movie! Whatcha pick?" he asked. Leave it to Zach to make the conversation normal again.

"Hmm, isn't it _your _turn?" I asked suspiciously. Don't trust that boy and his movies.

"I figured if I picked something you didn't like, you would just give me "the face" and I would give in like always." He shrugged as I stifled a laugh.

"Ha! It's true. You would."

"Don't I always? Now get your butt in the living room and pick a movie before I sprinkle the popcorn with seasoning!" he threatened teasingly. I ran in there. I hate the seasoning that he puts on.

I heard Zach laugh his hot laugh from the kitchen as he saw me running.

Wait, hot laugh?

Oh, gosh. This is going to be a looonnngg night.

I was snuggled up in Zach's chest, blowing into another tissue. I could practically feel Zach roll his eyes.

"What?" I protested. "It's really sad."

"Gallagher Girl, it's the third freakin' time you've seen this movie! You should be able to watch it without wallowing by now."

"Humph." Was my only reply.

When it ended, Zach sighed with relief. Then mumbled something about hating chick flicks. We made our way to his dining room and just sat down, tired and hormonal.

You'll see what I mean by "hormonal" in a minute.

"That movie was dumb. All they did was kiss!" he whined like a kid. I giggled at his immaturity. Ugh, boys. What will we do with them?

"Whatever, Zachy-poo." I teased and he growled at the nickname. Which only caused me to giggle again.

"Okay, sorry, Cammie-bear." He shot back. I glared at him. He knew very well I hated that nickname. I truly, truly did.

Then I did the thing he hated most: I clawed him. He whipped back his arm in pain and yelped.

"Cam! Ouch! That hurt like a-" I cut him off.

"Zach," I warned. He knows how I feel about cursing. Especially around me and Liz. We must try and keep that clean mind of hers innocent.

"Sorry. What do we do know?"

"We… play a game?" I suggested and Zach's eyes lit up.

"What game?" he asked with curiousity. I shrugged.

"Ida know. What do you want to play?"

As soon as I said that Zach stood up and walked over to me. He picked me up, set me on the couch(of course, I was hitting and protesting the entire time) and started to _tickle me. _

I died laughing as I tried to breathe. Zach scooped me up again and twirled me around. I kept laughing as he set me down, turned on his mothers classical music, and started dancing with me. We were breaking into fits of laughter as we kept gliding across the floor, acting like stuck up rich people. Soon enough, Zach and I were on the floor, rolling in laughter. We sat up and I looked into his eyes. He had stopped laughing. Correction. We BOTH stopped laughing. He was leaning in and I was doing the same, when I saw two familiar pairs of eyes watching us through the window. They were emerald green like Zach's and ocean blue like mine. Then I saw the copper curls and the raven black hair. I knew who it was.

Our mothers.


	7. Motherly Love

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns everything but I own the plot. **

Chapter 7-Motherly Love

_Our mothers._

I turned away from Zach and to the windows and screamed like I was surprised. He jumped back then looked where I was looking, and screamed too. Thank goodness he didn't scream like a girl.

"Is that my _mom_?" he said after cursing a few times. I nodded.

"Is that _my _mom?" I said. Without the cursing, of course. He nodded in reply. Our mothers were still intently watching us, oblivious to our staring and our screams of horror.

"And they saw as we were… you know?" Zach prompted awkwardly. I slowly nodded again. He shook his head. "This is totally awkward…"

"I know… should we… continue… or?" I suggested. This was really embarrassing.

"Uh, I guess… we could, uh?" wow, even Zach didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

"Umm… let's go out and uh, talk to them." I said. Zach stood and lifted me up. I was about to giggle when I realized that our moms were watching us. I just stifled my laugh and walked dangerously close to him, but didn't make any contact. This was all too… ugh.

Zach opened the door and stalked his way behind by the living room where we had caught our mothers who had, well, caught _us._ We tapped on their shoulders and they turned around with huge grins on their faces, quickly getting over their shock. I narrowed my eyes and glared at my mother as Zach traded his smirk for a scowl aimed toward his very own flesh and blood.

"You two are sooo ka-ute!" they exclaimed at the same time, giggling.

"What the heck?" Zach yelled in his mother's face. She rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"So, are you two going out NOW?" my mom asked. Curse her.

We just stood there uncomfortably and I dropped Zach's hand… the hand I didn't know I was holding. The mothers grinned again.

"Um…no?" I hate myself for making that sound like a question.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly ask her yet…" Zach started.

"Yet?" the mothers' smiles only grew as they questioned Zach. Then the impossible happened.

Zach Goode just _blushed. _I have never, ever, ever seen Zach _blush. _That's so my thing. But impossibly, Zach's cheeks turned red as well, me at the moment. But hey, I always blush.

Zach Goode blushing means he must be really embarrassed, scarred for life, at the least. Does this me, he, ya know… likes me?

"Well, we'll just leave you two to be _alone_," Ms. Goode said, winking at Zach with her beautiful green eyes. My mom just sported the Cheshire cat grin as they sauntered out of the yard. Zach and I just stood the uncomfortably, shifting from side to side, either stealing glances at each other or just plain staring.

"Zach…" I started, trying to make conversation. But the next thing I knew, Zach had stepped closer, his arms were wrapped around me and I was upside down, his soft lips pressed onto mine. It was simple, but complete and utter perfection.

"What was that for?" I asked with a smile as we broke apart.

He smiled a genuine Zach smile as he said, "Gallagher Girl, I always finish what I start."

I rolled my eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him in for another kiss.

**I was going to stop here, but I dearly love you all. You're welcome. **

I was sitting there on my bed, Bex, Liz and Macey surrounding me. They were debriefing me on my… _events _that night. Apparently, my mom invited them over and spilled all of the details. But no one had mentioned the kiss (ahem, kiss_es_ plural, tehe) and it was going to take _a lot _for me to kiss and tell. I wasn't the type of girl who went around, made out with her long time crush, and then told Tina Walter all about it. Because I so wanted everyone to know (please note sarcasm).

"Cam, please?" Macey asked with the fake-innocence act she put on. The way she batted here eyelashes didn't go with her. Her diamond nose stud glinted as she smiled sugar-sweetly. Ah, Macey and her tricks.

"No. That's not right, besides, you all know I don't kiss and tell." I said smugly. Then my face fell and I mentally slapped myself.

"He kissed you?" Liz squealed. Liz was never one for gossip, but I knew she couldn't help but enjoy this particular story.

"Uh…"

"More than once?" Macey questioned. I slowly nodded, giving up.

"That boy's got it bloody bad. And so do you!" Bex said with a grin. I glared at her. She wasn't affected.

"So… are you...ya know… _dating_?" Liz asked.

This got me lost in thoughts. _Were we? _My mind asked itself. No… I didn't think so. When we had finished kissing, my mom had called me in abruptly and said "We had to go. Now." So technically, he never really got to ask me.

What if Zach and I were… together?


	8. Figuring It Out

Chapter 8 – Figuring it out

Zach's POV **(enjoy…)**

I kissed Cammie. I can't believe I kissed Cammie yesterday. I haven't seen her or talked to her yet. But I did it. I finally kissed her.

And I enjoyed every second of it.

I know what you're thinking:" Zach, aren't you supposed to be finding that girl?"

To answer your question, yes. I'm still looking. That's why I went to school _on a Saturday_ _before my football game_ to place the note in my locker. She's bound to look, that is, if she's coming tonight.

So when I arrived at my school and opened the metal door to my locker, I saw the note. Ah, yes. Finally, a response to my requests for choices.

_Zach, _

_I'm in 6 of your 8 classes. You sit next to me in three of them. You sit by me in all of them. You know me, Zach. You do. _

_Oh, and I'm in your homeroom. _

_Come and find me._

_-__Mystery Girl_

I know her? _What? _Six of my classes, huh? I pulled out my class schedule that was taped inside locker and looked at it. I took out a pen and wrote down the girls in each class and who I sit next to.

Homeroom- Mr. Brown **(Girls: Sophia, Liz, Macey, Bex, Alyssa, Beth, Kim, Gigi, Leila, Tina, Cecilia, Rachael, Eva, Courtney, Mick, Fiona, Abby and Cammie, Seat: In between Cammie and Grant)**

Honors English- Miss Pillage **(Girls: Liz**, **Alyssa, Cammie, Sophia, Kim, Rachael, Abby, Eva, Tina, Courtney and the rest don't matter because they aren't in my homeroom Seat: Next to Cam) **

Biology- Ms. Della **(Girls: Alyssa, Sophia, Kim, Abby, Tina, Courtney… Seat: Next to Jonas, Sophia in front of me)**

Algebra 2- Mr. Kelly (**Girls: Cammie, Liz, Macey, Bex, Beth… Seat: In between Cammie and Jonas, Liz next to Jonas, Bex in front of me, and Macey next to Cammie) **

French 1- Madame La Fell **(Girls: Cammie, Macey, Beth, Tina…. Seat: On the end next Macey, Cammie in front of me) **

Gym- Mr. Cole **(Girls: Bex, Macey, Liz, Cam, Tina, Abby, Rachael, Beth, Courtney, Eva Seat: No seats)**

Study Hall- Room 304 **(Girls: Eva, Alyssa, Courtney, Gigi, Leila, Cammie, Mick, Fiona, Bex Seat: Wherever, usually by Cam, Bex and Grant)**

AP History- Mrs. Baffle **(Girls: Liz, Bex, Sophia, Cecilia, Abby Seat: In Between Grant and Jonas)**

Music- Mr. Gallfly **(Girls:** **Macey, Cammie, Gigi, Tina, Fiona, Seat: I stand in the Baritone group with Grant and Jonas, Cammie and Macey stand in front of us with the Altos) **

I was calculating (that sounds very Jonas-y) who it would be when I saw someone running down the hall towards me.

Grant.

"Dude, I've been looking for you! Whatcha ya doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said smugly.

"Whatever, man. Obviously, I'm looking for you." He said as he snatched the schedule out of my hands, along with the note. He read them over quickly and looking at me then with a goofy Grant grin.

"And you haven't figured this out yet?" He said in a duh voice. Now let me tell you something: Grant isn't the smartest person on earth. He's not the dumbest either, but he's just… yeah. So when Grant figured it out before me, I was mentally slapping myself.

"How dude?" I asked curiously.

"Zach, do you still have that birthday card from Cammie?" he questioned with a knowing smile.

"Duh…why?" I asked with suspicion.

"Pull it out." He ordered. I obeyed without complaining.

"Check the handwriting." He ordered again. I nodded and looked at Cammie's written note, wishing me a happy birthday and telling me we would be best friends for always. It was a prized possession of mine.

"Okaaaaayyyy," I said after I looked over the card. Grant held out the note, as if saying "Compare." So I did. They were the same.

"So…" I said. A bunch of girls I knew wrote the same. I don't see the issue.

"Check your schedule. Who do you sit by in all of your classes?" he asked.

"By either you, Jonas or Cam." I answered without looking at the slip of paper in my grasp.

"Which one of those three people is a girl?" he asked.

"Well, Cam, obviously." I said. "Actually, I don't know about you…" I teased.

"Shut up, Zach. Anyways, you know who it is." I do?

"Cam?" I wondered aloud. Grant rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"Ah-duh! She's had a crush on you for about… ever. So go out with her!" Grant said before he walked away, without an explanation of what he meant by crush or why the heck he was here.

I took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and then wrote down my third and hopefully final note.

_Hey "Mystery Girl",_

_I've finally figured out who you are. I just want you to know that I like you too. I want to see you today._

_Meet me by the lockers after the game. We need to talk. _

_See ya there. _

_-Z _

Cammie was in for a little surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh… what happens next? Hope you enjoyed. I love you to all my reviewers and story alert-ers. It makes me so happy to see all of your reviews and such. This story will probably be wrapping up in the next four or so chapters, so I hope you guys are enjoying it right now. <strong>

**Do you guys want Zach or Cammie's point of view next? I think I do Cammie's better, but it's up to you now. Also, you will find out who "the girl who was watching" is next chapter, so read and review!**

**Love you all.**

**SpanishGallagherGirl **

**P.S. PM me! : ) **


	9. Locker 243

**Disclaimer- Ally Owns All. **

Chapter 9- Locker 243

Cammie's POV

I was walking back from my volleyball practice on Saturday when I stopped at Zach's locker to see if he put another note in. Even though that was highly impossible…

I opened the metal door that I've opened so many other times before. I checked the top shelf. There it was.

_Hey "Mystery Girl",_

_I've finally figured out who you are. I just want you to know that I like you too. I want to see you today._

_Meet me by the lockers after the game. We need to talk. _

_See ya there. _

_-Z _

Did he really know? Wait, back up. Did he just say he liked me back? Oh, wait. He doesn't know it's me positively yet. Hmm. Meet him by the lockers? I think it finally is time to come clean. Then again, I have no idea.

I didn't bother replying. I walked down the hall again out to the parking lot, still thinking of what to do.

I still didn't notice her.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

**Courtney Bauer's POV **

She was there at the locker again. It's not like I was creeping or anything, but this was like a TV show. I wanted to know what happened next.

I told Leila. She promised to keep it a secret from Tina, who would probably "Accidently" spill the whole thing.

I decided I didn't want Tina to get involved. She's a great friend, but sometimes she has a… uh…. big mouth, to put it nicely.

Sammie and Zach. They'd be together by the end of the night, guaranteed. They were best friends, so why not? They'd be cute.

They'll be together. Soon enough.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

**Zach's POV **

I walked into the field. The crowds were cheering. The kids were buying ice cream after harassing their mothers. The other team looked like they wanted to punch something.

And I, I looked like I wanted to get this the heck over with and just meet Cam already. It was fate. It was destiny. It was time for the game.

We shook hands, conferenced with coach, and ran out onto the field. The other team snarled and growled. They wanted to win. _Ha, Goode luck. _

We played our hearts out that night. Everyone was playing their hardest, both teams itching to win the gruesome fight. In the end, we both tied. It doesn't matter to me though; I just wanted to get to my locker. I just wanted to see C-

"BOYS, COME HERE!" Coach screamed. We ran over to him. "Nice job out there. But you could've won. And you didn't. We'll be alright though. The playoffs are next weekend. I expect you all to be here for ALL of the practices next week, is that clear?" the coach said in his booming voice.

"Yes Coach!" We all replied. He nodded at us and we left, making our way to the locker rooms. I ran as fast as I could towards the locker room before all of my other teammates, hopped in the shower, quick ran out and dressed into a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. I sprayed on my cologne (ahem, the one Macey said Cam LOVED) and my sneakers. I started stuffing my gear in my sports bag when Grant came out of the steaming shower wearing jeans and a t-shirt, hair still wet and looked at me.

"Oh, does our very own Zachary Goode have a _date_? With our very own Cameron Morgan, perhaps?" Grant asked wiggling his eyebrows. I punched him in the arm and glared.

"NO. Since when is it a crime to look good?"

"Since now."

"Then I guess I'm breaking the law." And with that, I left.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

I walked down the hall to my locker.

I passed all the lockers and saw her standing there opening my locker and closing it again. She turned to walk away but I stopped her.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

**Cam's POV again… sorry for all the switching. **

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to come face-to-face with Zach Goode. This was it. It was all over now.

"Uh… hey Zach." I greeted waving. We just stood there in silence for about 45 seconds. Can someone say awkward?

"So, Gallagher Girl… Do you know what pretty girl happened to put these love notes in my locker?" he asked with a smirk.

"They are NOT love notes. They are simply notes stating a form of affection to the person in which they were given to, from which someone graciously took the time to write and leave for whomever they pleased. Sometimes scented with cologne or perfume," I said, sounding like Liz.

"So a love note…"

"NO!"

"Whatever, Gallagher Girl. Just wanted to tell you I like you too. If you didn't already figure that out from the series of events that took place yesterday." Zach said with a smirk. How was I supposed to know that if he kissed me he liked me? Boys are confusing.

"Okay, Blackthorne Boy. You like me back, so it doesn't matter!"

"Gallagher Girl-" Zach started, but was cut off by a feminine and familiar voice shouting, "JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!" and a chorus of "YEAH"'s. I looked towards Macey who was the one who shouted. I sent her a death glare and she mumbled something unintelligible. Zach shouted at them to "get the heck out" and they left.

Then Zach finished.

"Gallagher Girl, go on a date with me?" He asked with a smile. A true, genuine, Zach-smile.

"Yes. I've been waiting for you to ask me that for months." I sighed truthfully.

"And I've been waiting to ask you that for months." Zach said. I giggled and he took his hand in mine.

This was perfect. I liked Zach, he liked me, and we were dating. He looked at me for a second, then gently kissed me.

And it all started with a note in Locker 243.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

**Sad to say so, but this story will be ending soon. Probably one last chapter…to wrap it all up nicely in a cute little package. It was fun, and I love you guys. I really, truly do. You all make my day. Review, please. **

**Yours, **

**SpanishGallagherGirl **


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six months ago.

Six months ago, Zach and I started dating.

Six months ago, Zach and I met at Locker 243.

Six months ago, Zach and I almost-kissed in front of our mothers.

Six months ago, Zach and I _really _kissed (but there was no sign of moms whatsoever).

Six months ago, I left the life-changing note in Zach's locker.

And I wouldn't change a single thing.

Sure, it's been a crazy ride. Things have changed. For better and for worse.

It wasn't difficult to adjust. We have BOTH been wanting this moment for months… the moment where Zach and I were no longer _just _best friends.

The moment where we became boyfriend and girlfriend… the moment where we were no longer boy _friend_ and girl _friend_.

The moment where we weren't _Zach _and _Cammie _… the moment where we became _ZachandCammie _(Zammie, if you were Grant or Bex).

The moment where we weren't too afraid… the moment where we became brave.

It was that moment.

That moment, that moment would change our lives forever.

I know how this all sounds. I know we aren't married. I know there's _plenty _of other "fish in the sea". I know I'm being naïve.

But honestly, I don't care. I love Zach. He's my knight-in-shining-armor, my Prince Charming, my…my…

He's my Blackthorne Boy.

And that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. <strong>

**I guess this is over, then. I loved writing this so very much, you guys don't understand. You guys are utterly amazing, and I hate ending this story. This is my "Success" story, and I hate to see it end. Thanks so much for being totally awesome. **

**Also, I don't really know about a sequel. I've been getting some requests for a sequel, but I'd like to hear what everyone thinks, so just review and tell me your thoughts. **

* * *

><p><strong>Also,(haha) I'm diving into another story, called "The Damage Is Done". <strong>

**Summary**

Cammie's been scarred. Hurt. Josh lost her trust. Completely. She's building her walls up again, and this time, she's positive she won't let ANYONE in. She made a promise to herself not to let just anyone in her heart anymore… it only leads to heartbreak.

Zach's heart was practically cut open. He's bleeding. He hates himself for falling in love- something he promises himself will NEVER happen again. His heart was broken. And now he has to pick up the pieces… alone.

Cammie and Zach want to be stronger for the future… and they think by being physically stronger it will make them emotionally stronger. Think again. You can't completely mend a heart perfectly back together… or can you? Follow Zach and Cammie as they pick up their hearts, get back on their feet, and build up their walls… and possibly fall in love along the way. But that's forbidden, right?

I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**There you have it! Prologue is already published, First chapter should be up really soon… like tonight…** **so read and review, please? Thanks. It's no Meet Me By The Lockers, but I think you guys may like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>One more Also… OH MY GALLAGHER! Out of Sight, Out of Time is in stores tomorrow! Go order yourselves a copy right now! Oh, and go watch the book trailer for it on youtube! Go to this website to see it! : .comwatch?v=cMgvvsTQ9QY **

**It's amazing. **

**Looks like this is good bye. I really enjoyed this. I love you guys. Remember, check out The Damage Is Done! **

**Yours Forever, **

**SpanishGallagherGirl **


	11. A note from the author

_A note from the author:_

**well hello, darlings. It's been a while since I posted on this story, hasn't it?**

**im sorry for getting your hopes up, but I had to address an issue. Some people have been PMing me with questions like "I've just read your story, Meet Me By The Lockers, and it's amazing and do you think it will ever be continued?" **

**Guys. I appreciate this so much, that this story was so old & yet some of you still enjoy it. that means so much to me! I'm so glad you enjoyed this little ten-chapter attribute of mine. (: **

**there are so many things be would've changed, of course. Obvious things, grammar, the pace, characters... I can see how much better it could've been. But I wanted to say thank you to you guys for staying with it! Thank you . *insert heart because fanfiction hates hearts so it doesn't allow them* **

**the real reason I wrote this is because I wanted to know what you guys wanted. Review and tell me what you truly want me to do with all of my stories, just this one. Id really appreciate it if you did that because right now I'm considering taking a break from FanFiction. I doesnt feel the same to me anymore. **

**so help me out here guys. **

**xoxo, **

**S. **


End file.
